


Sometimes your team is your family

by Pixie_mischief



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Agnieszka "Agnes" Tarachowicz (Original Character), Bandit is great friend, Cute kid Tachanka, He's a glutton, It can happen to everyone, Kind of..., Slice of Life, small mental breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_mischief/pseuds/Pixie_mischief
Summary: Adorable child self of Alexsandr wanders into the cafeteria and makes a new friend. The encounter triggers a homesick feeling in the redheaded Pole forcing her to deal with overwhelming  emotions. Thankfully Bandit is there to help, at last until he'll find something to tease Agnes with.
Kudos: 1





	1. A treat hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Grain's Children!AU, but it grew legs and run away

Wandering among the tables in the cafeteria was far more interesting than staying with the adults. Not that they weren’t fun, they were in they own way. But this, oh boy, this was fun. A sort of game. To find someone ready to share their snacks before the adult guys find him. This place was full of people who had plenty of snacks and treats, it should be easy to get some.  
Small eyes lit up after falling at a group at one of the tables. Not that they looked particularly interesting, but his nose told him that something smelled yummy. And that something was in the direction of said group.  
There was a redhead, and earlier this day the other redhead gave him a half of chocolate bar. It was so worth trying his luck.  
He slowly approached the group, but before he could begin his usual silent plead someone shouted his name. One of the adult Russians was here. A quick thinking, and he ducked under the table. Two sets of legs stopped near that table. They said something, someone answered. He didn’t know what was being said, but the men left soon after they got their answers.  
Suddenly there was someone looking under the table. He yelped. The redhead put finger to her lips and patted the spot next to her, before straightening up.  
He crawled from under the table and sat down. And that was a moment when his nose was filled with that yummy smell. Small eyes closed and he breathed in that smell. It smelled like apples, or like something grandma would bake. He opened his eyes. There was pancake on the plate and something in a bowl. He didn’t try to ask for a thing that wasn’t just a snack but this smelled so good he couldn’t help himself.  
So his gray eyes locked on the face of the woman sitting next to him, and one finger came up. He didn’t bother to ask, he figured that most people don’t understand what he says. But this always did the trick and earned him snacks before.  
A raised brow and soft chuckle later she was holding that small bowl and spoon full of something that reminded him of jam. There was a small frown on his face, but he opened his mouth and accepted offered food.  
Oh boy, was it a good decision. He made a pleased noise, it did taste like something grandma would make. It earned him a chuckle and the place with the last pancake being placed in front of him. And on top of it all, a big serving of that jam-like-yumminess. All carefully rolled.  
He was happily swinging his feet while eating. The woman next to him stood up and left, he didn’t mind, all those adults were doing that, they were busy. But to his surprise she came back before he finished eating, or more like before he managed to chew through that warm apple yummines that he stuffed inside his mouth without second thought.  
A glass of tea was placed in front of him. He gingerly reached for it, it was probably too hot to drink right away. It wasn’t, and he beamed with delight that he can drink it and help himself with all that chewing. The tea’s tasted like honey. He was so pleased with it, it was almost like he was back at home. It felt so nice.  
There were some commotion, and two men appeared on the other side of the table. With crossed arms.  
“There you are Aleksandr. We were looking for you.” They didn't look like they had fun.  
Boy shrugged and kept drinking greedily, to the point that some of the tea poured out. Droplets dripping down his chubby chin. With delighted “ahh” he set the glass aside. The redhead wiped his face with napkin.  
“Спасибо!” He exclaimed happily while jumping from his seat.  
He waved at the redhead and joined the two men, as they were heading out. She waved back at him, with a smile.  
“I made a friend!” He was happy now, and he thinks he might look for her later. Maybe she will get more yummy things.


	2. A bit of homesick

Since having a pleasure to meet the adorable child self of Spetsnaz’s oldest member, the Pole went through a high mood to sour one within a day. And it just got worse while witnessing Bosak sisters having argument. It kicked her into horribly nostalgic mood. The redhead suddenly missed her brother, especially their silly arguments from childhood. That kind that turned into the fight and ended with tickling each other and laughing till their sides hurt. Those were her favorite. 

With a sigh Agnes decided to go get herself busy to stop her mind from wandering. She stood up and wished the two other Poles good luck with resolving their problem and headed out. Since not that many operators were turned into children versions of themselves Doc wasn’t in need of any help. The redhead thought about going to the workshop to maybe help Marius with some of his projects but for some reasons decided that it’s not the best idea to disturb her friend. Better idea, for some odd reasons, was to go and cook. Not that she had talent for cooking or something, but she knew few things she could do and it would turn out good. Besides, cooking always worked when she felt homesick before. 

She was past preparing herself a breakfast and still felt down. The woman couldn't get rid of feeling homesick. With a heavy sigh she poked her food, not even feeling hungry. It was a bad sign. Something like that never happened to her before. Not even cooking helped her to pull her thoughts on a different track. It was a horrible case of homesick. The redhead felt miserable and it was bad enough to make her growl at Blitz. He managed to misread her mood as just a bit of normal feeling down today and tried to pull the woman to the group at one of the tables. Good thing, the man didn’t felt offended by that. He himself had moments like that just like his friends and knew it’s something that she needs to figure out herself. That or just get a helping hand in the form of something that Bandit will come up with. Which might not be the best thing, but surely will make everyone laugh, or almost everyone, depends on who will be on the receiving end of that idea.

The woman’s mood was getting worse and worse with every second. She went back to the dorm she shared with the other two Poles. Shoulders slumped down and depressed aura surrounding her. 

With only three people occupying this designated shared space all three had the luxury of having separate bedrooms. That was actually a good thing when you suffered through a sudden breakdown. Agnes crawled on bed and hugged tightly stuffed animal she got from one of her nieces. Fishing her phone out of pocket and tapping on an icon to call her brother. There was a signal and after a while it disconnected. She frowned, putting her phone aside. He couldn’t talk at the moment. That’s right, her brother and his family planned to move to a new place.  
It started to rain. This day was getting more horrible with each moment. 

The redhead laid down on her side. It’s hard to be away from everything familiar. Sure most of the operators are pretty friendly and not like that Agnes feels not welcome, but… But she’s alone here, others have their teams or even family like the Bosak sisters, or someone they knew before, someone whom they can stick with.  
Well she knows Bandit from before joining Rainbow, but their previous relations were not the best. On the other hand now it changed, she did warmed up toward the resident prankster. Even if it was her who ended on the receiving end of his pranks for most of the time now. She was on friendly terms with all GSG 9 team, but it wasn’t a very close relationship, well maybe Jäger was an exception. She could try and spend some time with him like she wanted before. Though she sometime felt like intruding on the German team’s space. Because spending time with Marius often ended with them watching something and discuss it until late night hours, or her falling asleep in the process. 

There was also the fact she wasn’t the nicest to the friendly German an hour ago and it made her wince. She will apologize, just not now, to not make things worse.

Agnes laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. That was not a good way to deal with her small, maybe not that small, mental breakdown. It was more like digging herself even deeper into being miserable and that was a no. With a sigh she decided that there were two methods to deal with that. First didn’t work before, but maybe something more complicated to cook or something that would make her think about more happy things would work. Second was training. Maybe tiring herself out will help. Just turning off her brain and preferably not think until the next day. 

Taking out frustration on punching bag was pretty good way to distract herself. Not too long after Agnes began her attempt at murdering the bag it refused to move when her fist connected with it. There was confusion at first, then realization. She stopped and checked to see who risked being accidentally hit, because if it was Jäger the redhead would feel beyond bad.  
“What this thing did to you that it deserves that kind of punches?” Bandit mused, still holding the bag.  
“Nothing.” She shrugged and readied herself for another round of punching.  
“Don’t want to know what would happen if someone deserved being punched in that case.” Smirk found its way on the man's lips. “Come on, pipsqueak, let's spar.” Dominic was already taking off his jacket.  
She looked at him skeptically.  
“What’s that? Are you afraid I can beat you up?” Bandit couldn’t help himself, so for good measure he added dramatic ‘come one’ gesture.  
It worked. They weren’t even trying to be seriously sparring, all punches and kicks were aimed so the other could easily dodge or block them. It was relaxing. But Dominic wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t throw here and there a little jab to try and rill her up. It was a peculiar exchange of punches, kicks and small insults.

It was Jäger who made them stop, after a while of watching that odd thing. Especially exchange of small insults, though were they really insults? More like odd way of expressing affection.  
But still Marius needed Bandit’s help and so, the sparring session had to finish. Dominic spotted Blitz and called him to take his place. It wasn’t too different, only lacking verbal exchange. At last until both men came back and Bandit dared Elias, claiming he’s afraid of a little real fight with a girl. 

That fight eased the Pole’s tired mind. It also drew a small audience. Of course it would be a lot more amusing watching a fight between her and Bandit, given she was at last head shorter than him. Still it was amusing for the observing group.  
Dodging and blocking each hit came for both of them with more effort. They were already kind of tired, and Agnes was even more than the German. The fight was quite even, nothing pointed who could win it, though the woman’s weariness was visible and so everyone were guessing that Blitz is going to win.  
Dominic was cheering for his friend, telling him to not get a girl beat his ass. It caused everyone present to laugh. Another comment on how Elias couldn’t even catch the Pole, and they should maybe change his code-name, it resulted in another wave of laughter. And soon after it, she was immobilized, when arms wrapped around her. Rendering her arms useless. Bandit declared his friend a winner and was about to turn around when the redhead hooked her leg behind the taller man’s shin and with a small push from her back tripped him, making the German fall on his back.  
Another wave of laughter arose when Elias tried to roll away and was stopped by a swift kick to his legs and the man couldn’t do anything beside laughing, since Agnes did a very mature thing and sat on his back, arms high in the air and declaring she won.

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit for amazing inspiration goes to Grain_Crain and here's link to original post: https://grain-crain-drain.tumblr.com/post/630682589564370944/r6s-childrenau-tachanka


End file.
